The Last Night of Sadness
by Olt Staph
Summary: What if Cloud had gotten to the church right when Aeris was killed by Sephiroth, just in time to FIGHT him?...What if Tifa became much more jealous at Cloud and Aeris' relationship? Pride/Envy/Wrath/Lust and a cool soundtrack! More chapters coming soon
1. The Base of All Trouble

****Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any characters used in the game Final Fantasy VII, they belong to Squaresoft, nor do I own the rights to the songs I will suggest you listen to in my story. Yes, it is a bit disappointing, but true. I honestly wish I did own the rights to them, but I, sadly, cannot fix that...****

****

Note to the reader: Howdy. I'd like to tell you that my story is based on Aeris' death, though I'd also like to inform you that it is almost completely untrue to her actual death, even some things about the towns of the FFVII world are made up or different somehow. Sorry if you disapprove of this, but it, I hope, would make the story seem better, smoother, and/or more comprehendible. If you even care to read further on into this note, I'll explain. I was listening to some REAL cool songs, cuz that shit's the mad note. And, at the same time, thinking about how Aeris' death may actually be in the game, for I, honestly, I have only gotten as far as Nibelheim on the first disk but some of my friends spoiled what would be a sad, though magnificent surprise. I then turned my favorite song on and realized that I could write a great story that is based (very loosely) on Aeris' death and revolves around the lyrics of the song! The ideas I was given were so great, I got goose bumps. I decided to write my story without a minutes hesitation! Uh, well, it seems I have actually spared a few minutes of hesitation, so I'll stop boring you and let you read my story. 

**Final Fantasy VII:**

**The Last Night Of Sadness**

By Mitch Rourke

**** __

Chapter** I**_..._

Cloud dragged his feet onto the first street he'd seen in days. He was so happy and relieved he'd finally gotten to Junon. He could tell everyone else in his team was just as happy as he was to be here. Cloud leaned against a solid, red brick wall that completed a building that held a small equipment shop within.

"You really are much heavier than you look, Tifa…" Red XIII announced as he lowered to the ground, allowing Tifa, who had been riding on his back, to remove herself from atop him.

"Ugh! You're nice! I think you're just getting weak. I haven't had anything to eat the past two days but…" she stopped, interrupted by Barret.

"You and Aeris haven't had nuttin' to eat the last two days but our last supply of turkey and beef, while we men have had to survive on canned peas and wild berries! Don't try and say you've had nuttin' ta eat, miss!"

"Gyahhh…. Shut uuuup…ugh…" Cloud whined, obviously more fatigued than the others, "Let's just go and find a place to sleep…or maybe eat…yah, let's eat first…and then sleep…please?" At this, Cid Highwind walked up to Cloud and whispered in his ear,

"You're a sissy, Cloud! Don't ya know? Food and sleep are for wimps and little girls! Haha haha!" he laughed, and continued walking straight down the street, chuckling. Cloud took it that Cid felt he could give himself a little bit more pride by walking away from them, making it seem he wasn't going to eat or sleep, as Cloud offered him. Though, he was sure Cid was just going to find another restaurant and inn that the team wouldn't go to. Cloud did catch a peek of Cid trying to steal some of the girls' turkey only last night, while everyone was sleeping.

"Whatever…must eat…food…c'mon guys. Let's find a restaurant…" Cloud struggled to say. Barret came over to Cloud and put one of his arms under Cloud's shoulders to help him balance himself. The group walked for only a few minutes down a couple of streets. When they neared their desired restaurant they all had a good laugh.

The six had seen Cid walk out of a restaurant across the street from their destination. He was holding a brown paper bag in one hand and a chicken leg that he had already taken a big bite out of in the other. Cid then noticed the others, stopped dead in his tracks, and gave a quick puff of air out of shock and surprise. The puff sent several chunks of chicken flying. When he regained control of himself, Cid quickly looked to both of his sides and ran into another shop at the other end of the block.

When they all finished laughing, they hurried into the restaurant. It wasn't one of those fancy sophisticated restaurants, this place was kinda small and homely. It was more like a tavern, to be honest. It had the smell of beer and cigarettes, as well as the distant smells coming from the kitchen.

The bartender was a young girl, in about her early 20's. She wore around her, an apron that looked like it might have been washed in a tub of grease and several different condiments. A wad of bubble gum smacked as her teeth chomped down on it. Cloud wondered how the man sitting at the counter, conversing with her, retained sanity. The two at the counter looked at the group.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked, baring a huge grin and a high, squeaky voice, much more annoying than the chunk of gum she continued to chew and smack between her teeth. Now he really wished he knew what the man sitting at the counter's secret was. Red XIII looked up at Cloud and reminded him,

"Cloud, we _have _collected a small fortune from the monsters we've fought on our way here. We could go right down the street to an _actual _restaurant. I would think we'd have enough money. What do you think?"

"Naw…no energy to walk any farther….catch me…" Cloud fell from his standing position, on top of Red XIII and slide off onto the floor. Barret, worrying for the well-being of his good friend, yelled to the bartender,

"Well! Dontcha think ya should get some help for him! Get a move on it!" Barret picked Cloud up off the floor and placed him on the counter.

"Nyah, don't worry. I'll get Bert to make his special brew. It's so strong, it'd even wake the dead if you gave it to 'em! Hehehe! He said if ever it doesn't live up to what it's known for, he'd kill himself! I said to him 'Bert, you better not k…'" Barret interrupted her in another yell,

"I don't care if ya asked him ta marry ya! Just HELP HIM!" This time he leaned over the counter until his reddening face was not even five inches away from hers.

"…Yessir!" she squeaked, eyes wide open, a few beads of cold sweat forming on her forehead. She hurried into the kitchen more out of her fear of Barret than out of her word to help Cloud, and was soon followed by the man she was talking to. It was kinda comical to Barret, even in this situation, because both the bartender _and _the other man ran into kitchen yelling "Bert!".

__

****


	2. The Revelation of Envy

**Final Fantasy VII:**

**The Last Night Of Sadness**

By Mitch Rourke

**** __

Chapter** 2**_..._

Red XIII appeared to be pondering this entire situation and how it could've been avoided and what it might bring in the future. Barret was looking around, as if searching for something. Tifa was standing in the same spot she was in when she entered, her mouth slightly open and her eyes appearing completely blank, she seemed to be in shock. Aeris…had moved to the corner of the room…and began crying.

"Aha! There it is!" Barret grabbed the glass mug that the man sitting at the counter was drinking beer from, and, with a great splash, poured it all over Cloud's face. "I was hopin' for some water, but that beer'll have to do. Is he wakin' up?…" He studied Cloud to see if he responded, but discovered it was to no effect. "Grr…Damn! He musta been real tired! This is your fault Tifa!" Aeris' sobs grew louder and more apparent as Barret continued his verbal assault against Tifa. "Ya had to make us walk all the back here from Nibelheim because ya found out they were sellin' that Choco/Mog Materia you been wantin'!" 

Right then, a skinny old man appeared in the kitchen doorway, they assumed this was the "Bert" they've heard so much about. He seemed to be around the age of 52. The hair on his head was no more than an inch long and was entirely gray, except for a few white spots. Hair turned to shorter whiskers from what sideburns he had. The whiskers spread from one side of his head, onto his chin, and continued to the other side, also covering the area above his upper lip. He had on his hands rubber gardening gloves, and with them, he held a foot long pair of tongs that grasped a mug containing a somewhat thick, greenish-brownish liquid. Though, it actually had an appealing smell.

"Make way…Make way…" Bert suggested, showing very few signs of emotion, "Stand back. When he takes a drink of this stuff, he'll shoot up like a rocket." Bert tilted Cloud's head back and held his lower jaw open with one hand and poured a small amount of the liquid into Cloud's mouth with the other.

Rocketing up into a straight 90-degree angle, Cloud screamed, "HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS GREAT!," and grabbed the mug, drinking all that was left of it.

The group all had great looks of relief as they realized their leader was alright. Aeris had a different way of showing her relief, though.

__

Aeris took her hands away from her mouth, gave a short squeal of joy, and rushed over to Cloud. She placed her hands at each of Cloud's cheeks, pulling him up to her, and the two shared a long, passionate kiss. The feeling and love grew every second it went on, no one doubted that this was more than just a "I'm glad you're alright" kiss. 

Lasting more than a minute, the kiss ended. Cloud gave the same response to it that he did the brew, "HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS GREAT!" His positive attitude soon changed as he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He had seen…Tifa.

**__**

(I will suggest you listen to the song, "December" by the group, Collective Soul, in order to add greater ambience to the following situation. I will tell you, later on, in parentheses, when and (imagining) how to stop the song. I will do this with all other songs I request you listen too.)

Getting a better view of the young woman that had believed Cloud and _herself_ were lovers, for so long, Cloud turned his head, baring upon his face a look of almost sarcastic guilt. Almost as if to say, "It wasn't _my_ fault!" continued by a shrug of his shoulders.

Tifa had a look of anger, jealousy and depression on her face. Her skin turning deep red as the tears welled up in her eyes. She let out the great cry she was holding in, and ran out into the streets, away from the people that had hurt her.

__

****


End file.
